Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
01:22 Semi-Active to inactive at times. 01:22 Oh. 01:22 Dry air 01:23 Dry Air: Real life events prevent intensification 01:23 Wind Shear: Other users limit intensification 01:24 But things should turn favorable again in September 01:24 01:24 Just in time for the peak 01:24 Unless, that is, something happens 01:24 Ok 01:24 I'll be hyperactive from June 22 to early July 01:24 Ok 01:25 I've never experienced true dry air before. 01:25 I'll be hyperactive June 14-July 5 01:25 Then I'll have a schedule of 7-8:30 01:25 Then I'll be home by 3:30-4PM to 9-10PM 01:25 I'll be hyperactive through June 16. 01:25 (I leave for NJ a week from Thursday) 01:26 I was supposed to be hyperactive starting on June 15, but family issues are currently getting in the way. 01:26 01:26 I feel bad that most usercanes have to deal with dry air at some point. 01:26 I've been lucky so far...but that could change one day 01:26 01:26 01:26 Well, I'll be on for the rest of today. 01:26 Ok. 01:27 SSTs = Interest, Dry Air = Real life events, Shear = Other Users 01:28 Orlando Is Being impacted by all three I think. 01:28 Sadly 01:28 01:28 01:29 I think he is fully interested, that's not the problem. 01:30 F13 01:30 ? 01:30 What? 01:30 I can't wait for the Atlantic shear to decrease. 01:31 This will be the first year since 2012 in which shear wasn't strong. 01:31 *should be 01:32 Nevermind 01:32 Yep, me too 01:33 We should see some good storms at peak 01:33 Ones that look better than Bonnie and Colin, which both dealt with strong shear. 01:34 01:34 Cat.5 I hope 01:34 My party is over 01:34 I blew a balloon up and all the air rushed from my face 01:34 Happy Birthday 01:34 Thanks 01:34 (Delayed) 01:34 Wlel, my birthday is officially over 01:34 According to UTC 01:34 01:35 But I still have three houtrs 01:35 the spelling is suspicious lol 01:35 Hours 01:36 01:36 My birthday was the supposed Douglas Elimination Day. 01:36 Your spelling is suspicious also 01:36 01:36 "Wlel" 01:36 01:37 Whenever I do retire from HHW - which won't be anytime soon - I think I will come back to chat whenever storms are active 01:37 But I won't retire anytime soon 01:37 That's what you wrote, Keranique 01:38 01:39 pls 01:39 SM made this, not me 01:39 01:39 High on mints is the new HHW running joke. 01:39 Yep 01:39 Douglas had a good contribution! 01:39 01:40 Really? 01:40 Where? 01:40 The high on mints joke 01:41 Oh lol 01:41 http://www.nationstates.net/nation=west_cordonia THIS COUNTRY IS FREE 01:41 AS IN TERMS OF FREEDOM 01:41 01:42 01:42 22:59:36 Hi Cardozo i`m high on Mints! 01:42 Said on September 6, 2015 at 6:59 PM by Douglas Genova. 01:43 01:43 01:43 LOLOLOLOLOL 01:43 What year is that from? 01:43 today 01:43 Thats average, AGCK 01:43 01:44 I know 01:44 But 01:44 That's just talking about average June conditions 01:44 "Whether or not the season finishes near average or well above average will depend on the usual deterrents to these tropical systems and others that form throughout the basin. The deterrents being wind shear, dry air and pockets of cool water." 01:45 Those conditions are not in place this year, so Accuweather is basically providing false information. 01:45 "Richard Schmiedel · Danbury, Connecticut 01:45 I wouldn`t say the atlantic was busy at all. Three rainstorms with alittle wind. Not one recording station reported sustained winds of 39 mph for any of the storms. The NOAA is the biggest joke going." 01:45 I never really liked Accuweather anyway. 01:45 Douglas confirmed? 01:45 "wouldn`t" 01:45 "hoping for active atlantic season" 01:45 "Hope they all go to PA." 01:46 The best reaction of all: 01:46 "@ Nicholas Barraco: What is wrong with you, dude? Most normal people would hope for hurricanes to track out to sea so as to keep people out of harm's way. You must be whacked in the head or something. Hurricanes can keep away from PA...so can you for that matter. Jerk!" 01:46 01:47 We're jerks for liking hurricanes? 01:47 They have never experienced the true thrill of tracking storms. 01:49 August 20th - September 11th = Peak 01:49 01:49 Yep 01:50 From August 20 to September 10 there is almost always a storm or invest active. 01:50 What would 7-11 be called now if 9-11 happened in July..... 01:50 Even the most inactive season had September 01:50 01:51 01:51 @Money They probably would rename it 01:51 But to what? 01:52 9-11? 01:52 8-11? 01:52 Err 01:52 For some reason on Accuweather I have a manga ad. 01:53 01:53 Did Hurricane Kate 2015 not ever have an eye? 01:53 Dead 01:53 yep 01:54 I still got 5 and half hours to go 01:54 Well, I only live once, so I might as well do this. 01:54 K den 01:54 01:54 I blew up a bunch of balloons and now I'm letting themgo 01:55 01:55 I used to get balloons and let them go and watch them. 01:56 01:57 Last year, Danny, Erika, Fred, Grace, Henri, TD9, Ida, and Joaquin all formed in succession 01:57 I feel like Fiona may start the train of mid-season activity 01:58 No, there was a 5 day break between the dissapation of Henri and the formation of TD9 01:59 *dissipation 01:59 That is true 01:59 But it was short 01:59 I feel like we may get Danielle and Earl before the end of July, and then Fiona in August. 02:00 How much ace have I generated lol 02:00 I'll calculate it 02:01 0.835 @Money 02:02 Like 0.01 02:03 I want a HURRICANE! 02:03 K 02:03 Not a Typhoon, not a Cyclone, but a full-fledged HURRICANE. An Atlantic one. 02:04 02:04 There is a tropical wave emerging into the Atlantic from Africa 02:05 And i's fairly far North too 02:05 *it's 02:05 02:05 The dry air is ok. What about the shear? 02:06 Waters are too cool. 02:07 Oh 02:07 I gtg bye 02:07 02:07 Bye 2016 06 08